Stargate Sg1 Alternative Look
by mastchief
Summary: What if Earth was as advanced if not more than the Goauld. This fanfic follows some of the main show with various crossovers from Halo, BSG, SG Atlantis. maybe more.
1. Intro

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS AND ANY CROSSOVER INCLUDING STARGATE SG1/ATLANTIS, HALO, BSG ARE NOT MY IDEAS , THE CLAIM LIES WITH ITS ORIGINAL CREATOR. THERE WILL BE SOME MADE UP STUFF, IF SOMEONE ELSE HAS ALREADY PUBLISHED IT LET ME KNOW ILL CHANGE IT OR ASK HIS/HER PERMISION( MY APOLOGIES I WOULDNT HAVE DONE IT ON PURPOSE**). **WE BOTH ARE JUST SUPER COOL.:D**

* * *

><p>In 1946 after the Second World War a buried ship was discovered during an excavation in a dig near the valley off the kings, Egypt. Americans took the chance to explore more and study the findings, classifying everything found and spending a lot of resources researching and understanding the advanced craft and items. Along with the ship was a object, a crystal which contained detailed knowledge about the Goauld and their technology. The ship itself however was nothing like them it was a something so much more advanced that at the current level the Americans couldn't even begin to grasp it (<strong>Alteran Cruiser) <strong>. Knowing such a big find was unavoidable from the general public as pictures and videos had already been released to the press, a team of international scientists was assembled. For the next 30 years various countries Russia, UK, France, Japan, China, USA and later on Germany worked together understanding the crystals secrets. By 1985 earth had advanced so fast and far that they became nearly on par with the goauld **( contact hasnt been made yet but the danger they pose remains etched in every persons mind)**. With their knowledge available they were able to uncover and learn the secrets of the Stargate, find weapons and other artifacts remaining on earth and re create them using earth made raw materials.(**Earth version of early plasma guns and stun guns, grenades. etc)**

* * *

><p><strong>Events of the 1st Abydos mission follows as in the tv show, except it happens in 1986 and Daniel comes back with jack, and brings sha're with him. An SG team is stationed on abydos and sha're doesnt get kidnapped by Apophis. The Cartouche was discovered on the 1st Abydos mission was hundreds of Stargate addresses made available. Gate travel was said to be too dangerous at the time so 2nd generation Earth ships were sent out to planets undiscovered by the Goauld or left untouched. Trinium and Naquadah were discovered in 1989 and intensive mining operations were approved, the planets themselves were uninhabited. Neutronium was discovered on one of Pluto's moon and mined to make a extremely strong alloy,trinium-naquadah-neutronium alloy , called Zyntek (1990) ; it was capable of withstanding huge amounts of pressure, heat and damage. Additionally AI's where used everywhere and protected by law, given rights and citizenship, they were respected and treated as equals, they in-return loved their creators with a fiery passion. <strong>

**They are 2 stargates( Atlantic outpost not yet discovered) and only one protected, Apophis comes through the unprotected one by chance and abducts 5 personal injuring 3 more but loses 5 jaffa. He uses one of the abducted for the host of Amunet, the rest are killed. **

_June 30 1991_

With Apophis now knowing by complete fluke the existence of other humans uncontrolled by a Goa'uld , Stargate Program was officially approved by the Terran Council, Sg teams comprising of 100 teams with 4 members each with double digit teams having 16 members each started exploring various gate addresses. The Flag ship team was comprised of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, and Dr Daniel Jackson and the program led by Major General George Hammond. The base was build underground under Cheyenne Mountain, after the previous nuclear site and been completely over hauled and improved. The Gate room was much larger capable of sending a Armoured Vehicle through if necessary( **think Atlantis sized). **The gate was protected by a Zyntek Iris and a shield as a backup, the 2nd gate was sealed using the same method minus the shield. The base itself used every single technology available including having an AI protecting the base and systems in order to make it self the front-most defensive and offensive base for the Terran Federation.

August 5 1991

The Goa'uld Seth, Hathor, Osiris and the dead Isis were discovered along with the 10,000 year old ship cloaked in orbit. The ship itself was inferior to the Terrans, however the cloaking technology was something that the Terrans themselves had problems with, the recent discovery made it possible to reverse engineer and understand it, allowing them to compliment the tech to their growing ships. The Parasites discovered were considered as a major threat to the people of Earth and humanity in general as such the Terran Federation stated " _We are an advanced race, we may have used technology not thought of us on our own but we grew and while we may not yet be ready to fully defend ourselves, if we ever encounter a parasite that is the Goa'uld they will be taken down and destroyed, we will try to save the host if possible but once the rest of them find about us it will be a long and bloody war. I can say one thing for sure I would rather die than be used by some snake in the head for its own dumb ass Galactic domination idea"_.

The ring platform being so intriguing became the next technology experimented on, and soon showed progress in the form of Teleportation technology which used the ring transport but without the rings itself(** very inferior to the Asgard method think star-trek enterprise but without the need of a room,meaning teleporting anywhere was possible****). **Once the new base was up and running exploration through the Stargate was able to finally take place.

Within the 6 months they were able to secure enough Naquadah to start building an effective fleet, the 4th generation ships were made of a they made a sleek design based of the discovered cruiser in 1946.**( The ship it self was basic in design it looked like mix of the Alteran ship and UNSC Frigate)**. This wasnt the only change with the Naquadah now available to them they were able to build all the technologies they couldnt but knew how to, including a naquadah cold fusion reactor which gave considerable more power than the the plain cold fusion eactor used uptil now. A faster form of Hyperspace was used for the ships( **Gouald 1 year to someplace, Tauri 3 months), **holographic technology, and highly advanced theories were finally being put into production. Technology wise Earth was coming somewhere close to the Tollans with none of their arrogance. United under a single government the **Terran Federation, **they were able to thrive technologically wise. With almost no pollution and the advanced culture now supported on earth, the planet was changed into a delight and an awe-wondering sight.

SG teams had been told to avoid going to planets known to be under Goauld Rule until they were finally able to adapt the cloaking device on a much smaller scale. Sg teams explored every gate address available to them and avoided confrontations for 3 months by the use of their personal cloaking device collecting vital intel for the war that was most assuredly soon to come. The Atlantic outpost was discovered and intensive research started into advancing further. An Alteran woman was discovered frozen and thawed out when slight brain activity was discovered, automatic systems detected that she was carrying an unknown infection lucky the plague she carried was not spread due to the personal shield worn by the SG teams. she was placed in the stasis pods discovered to be revived at a later time when a cure was found. A team comprising entirely of AI's were used to try and solve the problem and discover a cure for the Alteran Women, so far little progress had been made.

The Terran Federation Fleet now numbered 100 ships varying from a simple class to a destroyer-class warship**( 2 miles long)**. All ships were made out of Zyntek and were capable of not only defending but attacking down to the smallest ship.


	2. Chapter 2

'Sir!' shouted Sam

'Yes carter, what amazing discovery do you have to show me today' O'Neill said

'Very funny sir, General Hammond is waiting for you sir' Sam stated

And why would he be doing such a thing I asked only to find myself looking at carter as though she had just remembered something.

'Dr Lee wanted to show us something for our first mission off world through the Stargate, it was in the memo sir' Carter said.

'Carter you know how I absolutely love to read notes don't you..' I started off

'Yes sir I do that's why I'm here' she smirked

Sighing like he had been interrupted from doing something very important he said "let's go Carter, don't want Dr Lee to waste any of his precious time from his very important experiments."

Carter laughed "Yes sir" and followed behind.

* * *

><p><strong>General's POV<strong>

The briefing was supposed to start an hour ago, Dr Lee had already got all the things he needed to show ready. Dr Jackson busied himself in deciphering some ancient texts on his holopad. i have to admit i never thought i would take up another job, here i was back on a potentially long term assignment from the brink of retiring. while it wasn't going to be permanent, it would've been nice to take some time off from work. Ever since the break through in genetics two years ago, every citizen has been genetically modified. who would've thought human life had been so short compared to these Goa'uld but now thanks to the break through humans lived up-to 200 years are faster, stronger, far more mentally stronger than before; we managed to eradicate disease, hunger and genetic disorder. we even managed to figure out how to cure cancer, with all that knowledge I would've thought someone may have finally figured out how to cure the damn common cold.

i was brought out of my thinking with two people talking coming up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>O'Neill <strong>

"Nice of you to finally join us Colonel"

i looked up to see a disgruntled General, oh i was soo going to get chewed out later for this. i knew i should have pleaded sick, damn technology fixes you right back up. who idea was it to take away our excuses.

"Yes General my apologies apparently i got a memo."

"Sit down Colonel and lets get this started" said General Hammond glancing at him before locking eyes with Dr Lee saying" you can get started now Dr."

oh man i just knew this was another long briefing about something scientific. maybe i should go to sleep, nah Carter is next to me, she would never let me do that, especially since its a science show uh briefing.

* * *

><p>"Thank you general" stammered the ever brilliant Dr. As you all are aware since the first Abydos misssion we have made significant advances in our weapons and defensive technology, on the first mission you carried PR-87 rifles capable of firing 200 plasma shots in under 10 seconds at full burst. They weren't infinite as they relied on energy packs much like the old MAG clips, however since then we have improved it to 500 bolts and the energy is infinite, using Naquadah enhanced cold fusion to power the rifles. The damage is much more powerful than a staff blast , not only that but they are lighter and the material they are made out of is much stronger. Now since they are visible and show hostility towards the less advanced races, the "<em>Pacem Protocol"<em> became in direct violation, as a result the R&D department was asked to make a vialble solution.

"Carter what did he just say?" .

" um Sir the Pacem Protocol is like first contact, it just means that less advanced races cannot come into possession or see any technology that can change their natural development " explained Carter.

"Ah see why didnt you say so" Jack said.

As i was saying Colonel, we came up with a solution, taken from the idea of a Goa'uld wrist device and the Ancients hand weapon, we essentially mixed the two; giving us a smaller version of the wrist device that is bout the size of your hand not the entire arm but also giving the power of an Ancient hand weapon. The weapon can be cloaked to avoid being taken away if captured, and has almost no restriction to the number of shots it can fire as long as the "fuel" isn't damaged. To reduce the chances of that happening we made the device out of the same material as our Astraeus Class Destroyers**(****will explain bout different classes later)**, also it is impossible for anyone to open the device to reverse engineer it. The second weapon is a handgun that is very similar in design to the Ancient one however the only main difference is that the fire-power is about the same as a staff weapon, except this will have two features a stun and kill mode. we couldn't do anything about the fire-power as making a stun feature greatly reduced it, although the hand device makes up for it. On the left hand there is a stealth device which looks like a bracelet, although before you say anything Colonel you can make it look like anything you want; necklace button even a ring.

" Wasn't even gona say anything Doc."

"Right well anyway, unfortunately we don't have the skills for having a long lasting stealth feature, at the moment it lasts for about an hour but its completely undetectable by scanners-

"Of course the energy requirements must be enormous, its impressive that you managed to keep it working for an hour before the power runs out"

" Yes Carter very exciting"

" um Jack i thought you would be most excited by this, you get to go invisible, according to you its cool"

" Daniel when i actually get to use it ill say that then, not when im sitting here instead of being there- uh no offence Doc"

" Colonel let the man finish and youll get to go on the mission" the General said.

" Hm yes well, the second thing we have is this jewel, its basically a shield that uses ancient technology which we managed to reverse engineer after 5 years of studying it to a lesser extent. The ancient one could take multiple shots from a Ha'tak class ship, ours can only take one. But you should be safe from normal staff or cannon blasts." explained Dr lee.

"Cool"

" Not exactly how i would put it Colonel, all this info was only possible because of the data you brought back from Ra's ship before you blew it up with a Naquadah enhanced nuclear warhead. You should know that the shield technology replies to your thoughts, so in order to activate or deactivate it you need to have it on you and mentally think it. Also if any off the technology falls into enemy hands it wont be usable unless they have the Ancient gene, which 70% of the people on Earth now have thanks to the genetic enhancements and other genetic advancements done by Dr. Carson Beckett. Although its no way near the Ancients ability but close enough to use their technology as they would."

" Thank you Dr lee, SG-1 you have a go to Abydos, we lost contact with the team sent their, you are to go and check out what happened there." stated Hammond grimly. " You leave in one hour people".

" Yes sir"

* * *

><p><strong>I've explained basic equipment and one thing i haven't mentioned but will do here is that their clothing will be what the Ancients wore on the ships in Stargate Atlantis. I might describe it later on in chapter 3 or 4. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam POV**

It was a tense moment waiting for the gate to dial up and sending a keno through to make sure the other side was Jaffa free. Honestly when we discovered another facility on one of Jupiter's moons fifteen years ago containing a repository of knowledge I was ecstatic. The thought of finding out the secrets of the very race that build the Stargate network was the best project I could have ever been assigned to. Though most of the knowledge they had is still out of our reach being so much more advanced than we are now, but even so it allowed us to find a common ground. That was the biggest discovery only second to the Stargate. So far we managed to create only some of their technology, although we found references to zero point energy being used as a primary power source we are nowhere near the understanding it takes for that kind of maths to even begin trying to re create something similar. We had to improvise and ended up creating something far superior to a naquadah reactor called an Exzylium reactor; simple for most people to say it I guess. The most fascinating thing about it is that 8 Exzylium reactors can power up the Ancient facility to its full capacity. They might be much bigger than a naquadah reactor but they give way more power bout 400% more. Colonel O'Neill wasn't as excited as I was about this discovery, he seemed more into the, and I quote "_Big honking space guns"_. Unlike the outpost on Earth this seemed more of a science research facility, as it contained specs of plasma weapons and drones. It took the people back at the R&D department quite a few years to understand and equip the cruisers with drones and plasma weapons. The tricky thing was most ships couldn't handle to power so I was asked to find a solution and I came up with the Astraeus Class Destroyer. It was 1km long built using Zyntek, powered by 20 Exzylium reactors, 5 were mainly for communications, life support and sensors, 10 for the shields and the rest were for the weapons. The shields were a mix of the Ancient and Goa'uld didn't use the power required by the Ancient one and far less superior to theirs but more than capable in taking on multiple hits from multiple Ha'tak class vessels. [**Think Anubis but O'Neil class ships can still take them out in 5 or 6 shots.]**. The ship relied on crystals for power distribution and was the first class of its kind and according to the plans already being laid out would serve as a fighter. The older ships were being stripped down to be used as material for the construction of other things and such as a satellite defence grid around the planet as a primary defence mechanism, the specs were also discovered on the outpost on Jupiter's moon. Let's see Colonels happy the fleet is being replaced to a better one, he's got cool gadgets; o yea and Daniel he was completely engrossed in the history, culture and their way of life. It was interesting but I guess for Daniel its more than that just like science is for me.

"Weapons check, shield check, cool hand gun and wrist device check. Annoying clothes also check; alright SG teams 1 and 2 listen up, this is a reconnaissance mission, we move in find out what happened and move out. SG 2 your providing back up so watch our six" said Jack looking around making sure everyone was prepared.

"OK people you have a go" Said the General.

With nothing else and a last glance around the room one by one they all stepped through, for Jack, Daniel and Kowalski it would be the second time going to Abydos for the other well let's just say they took a deep deep breath; except Carter who jack had to push through to get her to stop admiring the wormhole.


End file.
